Soul Eater: Future Resonance
by RandomDancing123
Summary: Soul, Maka, and their friends have grown up, married and had their own kids. Everything's settled and fine, right? WRONG! With new threats, surprise visits, and new heroes, the next generation of Soul Eater will show their strength to the world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- **Hey! This is my second ongoing story! YAAAY! And, don't worry, I'm still writing California Dreamin'… Sorta. I'm just thinking that I'm writing two series, and what the heck am I gonna do when school starts! Eighth grade… GAAA! I just hope my dream doesn't come true and I get a locker next to this really annoying boy in my grade, 'cause that would really suck, and my awesome 8th grade year would go out da window. If you actually read these author's notes, wow, thanks for caring! Thanks to Rin Winter's, for helping me with the title of this story, and for inspiring me to write this with her family story, SE After Story. If you didn't read this story, THEN DO IT ALREADY! AND THE REST OF HER STORIES, SHE'S A BUTT KICKING AUTHOR! And I'd also like to thank, once again, my cousin for editing. I don't think I mentioned this, but she doesn't even LIKE Soul Eater, yet she continues to read, edit, and encourage me on my stories! I think she deserves a round of applause! *Random people come into my (temporary) room and start clapping* What the- WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!

**DISCLAIMER-** If I owned Soul Eater, then I would have bought a pet monkey by now! Well, I could always just kidnap Black Star, but then I'd have to own him, too, which I don't (Thank God, If I was stuck with him 24/7, id kick him out a window!

**Soul Eater: Future Resonance**

**Chapter One**

"What! NO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD!"

"Oh, shut up, will ya!"

"I can't! H-he's DEAD"

"UGH!"

"Hey! Gimme that!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

_Flash_

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

"Da dun, da dun… (That's the Jaws theme song, for the record.)

"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE!"

"OW, WATCH IT!"

"MOM!"

"DAD!"

_CRASH_

"Uh-oh…"

Soul and Maka Evans ran into their living room, to be greeted by a sight that pretty much ruined their morning.

"Oh, don't tell me!" Maka exclaimed. "You two were fighting!"

"It's Percy's fault!" Their thirteen year old daughter, Resonance defended. "He stole my book!"

"Yeah, because you were way too into it… again!" Percy, Resonance's fraternal twin argued.

"MY FAVORITE CHARACTER JUST DIED!"

"WELL, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FLIPPIN' NARRARATE IT!"

"Enough! Both of you!" Soul said. "Now will you kindly explain what happened?"

"I was reading my book-"Resonance started

"Yeah, if you could call it reading. 'Oh no! Watch out! Duck! NO! YOU CAN'T DIE NOW!'" Percy mimicked in an overly high pitched girly voice.

"Shut it, birdbrain." Resonance retorted.

"Continue…" Maka prompted.

"And Percy took it and threatened to rip it to shreds!" Resonance finished.

"Yeah, then the one with anger management issues over here tackled me to the ground, and my arm knocked the vase off the table." Percy added.

"Please, I do _not _need anger management!" Rez defended.

"You TACKLED ME TO THE GROUND!" Percy yelled.

"HEY!" Soul exclaimed, getting the twin's attentions. "Percy, give Rez back her book."

Percy reached down and picked up a hardcover book. Once he saw it, both his and Rez's eyes widened. It had a HUGE hole in it, with several other rips and tears.

"Y-you- my- MY BOOK!" Rez stuttered.

"Oh, boy" Maka muttered. "Rez, it's fine, we'll get you a new one."

"Fine." Rez grumbled "You're gonna get it, Percy, I was at the best part."

"Oh, why did you two have to do this _today_ of all days, you _know_ we have company coming!" Maka sighed exasperated.

"We_ do!_ Who?" Rez inquired, clearly unaware of the day's plans.

"Black Star, Tsubaki, Suki, Kid, Crona, Suzie, Zander, Liz, Justin, Nick, and Patty." Maka explained.

"Ooooh, then _this_" Rez said, indicating the vase now shattered on the ground. "Is really not good, is it?"

"Wow, finally caught on, have you?" Percy mocked.

"You know what-"

Maka grabbed Rez around her waist, Soul doing the same to Percy to keep them from charging at each other.

"You two clean this up, we have to go and get some groceries, try not to kill each other while were gone. And Percy, put your scythe arm away, we don't want _another_ accident." Soul said.

"Fine." Rez and Percy said simultaneously.

And with that, Soul and Maka left the apartment, leaving the annoyed kids to clean up the vase.

"Ya know," Rez started. "You didn't have to break out the scythe arm."

Percy smirked, looking just like his dad with his snow white hair, crimson red eyes and jagged teeth. "You're just jealous 'cause you're a meister and you don't get a weapon arm… or any other body part for that matter."

Rez smiled, rolling her green eyes, flipping her braid, the color identical to Soul and Percy's, behind her back, hair almost reaching her waist. "Ha ha, very funny, Perce."

And like that, their previous anger was gone. The two didn't get into many fights, so when they did, they didn't last for very long.

About a half hour later, Soul and Maka entered the apartment and saw the vase shards cleaned up, and Percy and Rez watching TV (yeah, 'cause REZ DOSEN'T HAVE A BOOK! Good going, Perce!)

"Wow, you cleaned up the place, too! Nice job!" Soul praised.

"Well, we figured that if we left the apartment a mess, you, mom, _and_ Kid would freak out." Rez replied.

"True…" Maka trailed off.

Then they heard a voice from outside the door say "I'm just saying, if you tried, I'm _sure _you would be able to look nice and symmetrical!"

Guess who?

"I got it" Maka offered.

"Yes" Rez and Percy hissed under their breaths as Percy turned off the TV.

Maka opened the door to be greeted by Black Star, Tsubaki, and their daughter Suki, as well as Kid, Crona, and their son, Zander and daughter, Suzie. Liz and her husband, Justin Anderson and their son Nick, and Patty, who has yet to be married, shortly followed.

After the Evans' gave their greetings, Rez took Suki and Suzie to her and Percy's room, while Percy took Nick and Zander and went to play basketball. The adults went into the living room to talk.

And talk they did…

**A/N-** Heh heh, sorry for ending it there. Ill update soon and you'll see each of the group's conversations. And if you were wondering, Soul, Maka, Rez, and Percy still live in Soul and Maka's old apartment. Soul and Maka share Soul's room, and Rez and Percy share Maka's old room. If you wanted to know. How they all fit, I have no idea! Well, Maka's room isn't _that_ small, so they'll be fine. OH! And to clear one thing up! Crona is a GIRL in the fanfic. Yeah, Crona's a boy in one of my stories, then a girl in the other! Deal with it! And I'm going to put up character profiles (of the kids) up on my profile, so you can learn the basic info of the characters.

I hope you liked it! Please review (again, constructed criticism and flames are encouraged)! Kid and Crona aren't emo, despite what many may think! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **Heeey! Guess where I'm writing this chapter from? No, not California! (Ha ha, you didn't even guess that! I WANNA GO TO CALIFORNIA! WAAAAAAA!) I'm in… THE CAR! (In an annoying announcer's voice) Yeeeees, THE CAR! (No more announcer voice) And I'm SQUISHED between my sister and the door! So, there is pretty much NO writing space! Well, here's the chapter!

**DISCAIMER- **Oh, I'm not in the mood! STILL SQUIHED HERE! Basically, I don't own Soul Eater!

Soul Eater: Future Resonance

Chapter 2

"Wait, we have to go _where_?" Soul inquired.

"A _ball_" Kid repeated. "It's a mandatory meeting for death scythes and their meisters."

"Oh, come on, you know I hate those things!" Soul complained.

"Never mind that!" Maka said. "What about the kids? Besides, Justin, we're_ all_ 'death scythes and their meisters'!"

"And I have a mandatory meeting to go to, I can't get out of it if I tried!" Justin said sadly.

"You're _sure_?" Liz asked her husband.

"Yes." Justin answered.

"Well… I hate to say this, but maybe my papa…" Maka trailed off, not sure if this was a good idea herself.

"Are you kidding!" Soul exclaimed. "He can barley take care of _himself_ let alone _all_ of our kids!"

"I know." Maka admitted.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something…" Tsubaki reassured.

"I think I might have." Maka said.

"What!" Everyone inquired.

"Well, we were living on our own when we were thirteen…"

"Are you kidding!" Crona asked.

"Not at all! I mean, out kids are very responsible, and it's just for a week. Plus Nick and Zander are fourteen, while the others are thirteen, like we were, those two can be in charge. It's not too bad of an idea. They can all stay at one house, so that way, they'll be safer. Also, they all have their meisters and weapons on case of something happening." Maka explained.

"They can stay at our house, it's the biggest. I think it's a good idea." Kid responded.

"Okay." Soul sighed. "I guess we have a plan then."

Rez and Percy's room…

"GOD, why is this so BORING!" Rez exclaimed, flopping on the bed on her back.

"Stupid 'important meeting'!" Suzie complained, fiddling with her two small braids that lay on top of her shoulder length pink hair. "If it's so important, my dad could have organized it somewhere more, I dunno, _classified!_ Instead we're trapped in here!"

"The weird thing is, though" Rez said. "We lock ourselves in here for _hours_, and we never want to leave. We even came in here of our own free will! But now, we can't wait to get _outta here!_"

"I think it's because now that we're _forced _to stay, we don't want to, as opposed to when we _want_ to be in here. It's like reverse psychology or something." Suki reasoned, sitting on the bed next to her meister.

"I don't think reverse psychology is the term for that." Suzie said, pondering over the right words.

"Here we go…" Rez muttered to Suki, sitting up.

"SUZE!" Rez yelled to, well, Suze. "Snap out of it!"

"Huh!" Suzie's head snapped up. "Oh, sorry."

Rez and Suki smiled.

"I got it!" Rez said. " We can cover our ears, and go and play basketball with the guys!"

"I dunno…" Suki said.

"Oh, it'll be fine, let's go!" Suzie reassured.

The three girls promptly covered their ears and opened the doors.

"SORRY NOT LISTENING GOING OUT TO PLAY BASKETBALL WITH THE GUYS BYE!" Rez yelled at the parents, oblivious to her volume because of her covered ears.

They shut the door behind them.

"Well… that worked out nicely…" Suzie said, stretching out her ears.

At the basketball court 5 minutes later…

"Hey!" Suki called out to the boys.

Percy and Zander turned in the direction of the girls, while Nick took and slam dunked it, and with a "ha ha", he turned around as well.

"Girls against boys?" Rez offered.

"I dunno" Zander said warily, yet cocky-like. "You think you can handle it?"

"What's the matter, afraid you'll lose, bro?" Suzie taunted.

"Oh, YOU'RE ON!" Zander said.

So, the game turnout was 20 to 8. And guess who won? The boys were mortified that they lost to the girls. It helped that Suki scored most of the baskets, getting her sports skills from her dad. So if you're ever playing basketball, it would help to have her on your team.

"Good game, Rez." Zander told her while walking back.

Rez ducked her head a bit, hiding the slight blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks!" She said brightly. "You too!" Unlike most girls, Rez was able to keep her cool around her crush.

Zander smiled back and walked ahead.

"Resonance and Zander sitting in a tree, k-i-s- oomph!" Percy's whispered taunts in Rez's ear were cut short by a swift kick to his shin.

"Shut it, Perce." Rez warned.

At the house…

"We have to tell you guys something." Kid announced once the kids entered the apartment.

Percy, Zander and Suki sat on the couch cushions, Rez sitting on an armrest and Nick and Suzie sitting on the floor, their backs up against the bottom of the couch.

"We" Kid said, gesturing to the parents. "are going to be out of town for a week."'

"WHAT!" All the kids exclaimed simultaneously, all in shock.

"We're going to a meeting for death scythes and their meisters, a ball. And Justin will be at an unavoidable business meeting."

"Hey, Suki" Rez said, nudging her weapon. "We'll be going there when you're a death scythe."

"Awesome!" Suki replied.

"Well, who will we stay with?" Percy asked.

"Well, we figured, since you are all responsible and you're all old enough, you can stay by yourselves for a week." Kid continued.

The kids all looked at each other, and smiled. They all started cheering.

"But!" Maka interjected. "You will all stay at Kid's house, and Zander and Nick are in charge."

The cheering stopped when they found out the power distribution. Except for Nick and Zander, of course!

"Well, when do you leave?" Nick asked.

"Tonight." Liz answered

"TONIGHT!" The kids yelled, shocked.

"Yes." Said Soul. "So we all need to pack and go."

"Well, not a short notice" Rez mumbled to Percy.

"Rez…" Soul warned.

"Sorry." She answered.

Three hours later…

The parents had left about an hour back. Percy and Nick were playing video games, Rez was reading her book (They'd gotten Rez a new copy on the way to Kid's house. She was now frantically searching for her page), Suki and Zander were upstairs making Kid's room asymmetrical (ha ha, Kid, ha ha!), and Suzie was…

_Hmmm…_ Rez thought.

"HEY, ZANDER!" Rez yelled up the stairs.

"YEAH!" Zander yelled back.

"WHERE'S SUZIE!"

"I DUNNO!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE'S YOUR SISTER!"

"YEAH, MY SISTER, NOT SIAMEESE TWIN!"

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH TWINS!"

As Rez made the comeback, clearly joking to both the sender and the recipient, Suzie came bounding down the stairs at top speed.

"ZANDER, SUKI GET DOWN HERE NOW!" She screamed.

"Suze, what's wrong?" Rez said, as Percy and Nick paused their game. Once Zander and Suki got down, Suzie hit them with the news.

"IT'S A TRAP! THE BALL, THE MEETING, EVERYTHING! IT'S ALL A PLOT BY SOME WITCH! SHE'S GONNA GET ALL THE DEATH SCYTHES AND POWERFUL MEISTERS IN ON PLACE AT ONE TIME AND THEN KILL THEM!"

Everyone was lost in a fury of exclamations and cries.

"Well, what do we do!" Suki asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rez said, gathering her cool once more, leaning against the counter near everyone else. "We're crashing a party."

**A/N-** DUN DA DUN DUN, DA DUUUN, DUUUUUUUN… wait, that's the Harry Potter theme song, sorry. DUN DUN DUUUUUN! That's more like it! Here's a long(ish) chapter to make up for me not updating any of my stories for a little while. So, I wrote half this chapter in the (CRAMPED) car, and the second half in my aunt's house, where I am now! Thanks to my cousin, for editing, giving me the idea for Zander (world's best son) and Suki to make Kid's room asymmetrical, and for pointing out that I use the word simultaneous a lot, because, well, I do! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

**Rin Winters-** Ha ha, thanks! Percy got off good, if my sister did that, I'd KILL HER! And YAAAAAY BANANA!

**Rockstar55555-** Thank you! And looks like you're already ahead with the story! How's ResonancexZander for you?

**Meony-** Ha ha, I will, I will, I will!

**Mynamebecait09- **Thanks so much! For adding me to story alert and for liking the chapter so much!

**Mikitsan-** I like those stories too, which is why I'm writing one! If you want another good story about their kids, check out SE After Story by Rin Winters. It's really good I think you would like it!

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, please review, all dogs in my family hate me, byyyye!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- **Heeeeeey! I am typing this from my home computer as opposed to my laptop, where I usually type it. Why? BECAUSE THE STUPID DELL REPAIR GUYS TAKE 5 TO 7 BUISNESS DAYS TO REPAIR A LAPTOP! AND FOT THE RECORD, I _DID_ ZIP UP MY BAG! THAT BROKEN SCREEN IS NOT MY FAULT! Okay, maybe a _bit_ my fault, but I think Bellatrix Lestrange did that to me. She knew that destroying my lifeline would give her revenge for me trying to kill her. But then Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in, casted a spell, and repelled any real damage, just a broken corner of my screen. Then Maka and Kid sensed a witch, making them, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Crona and Ragnorok come over. But Hermione is fine, it was all explained. Now Shibusen and Hogwarts witches and wizards have a truce. Then since we were all here, we had a PARTAY!

…

Well, that came out of nowhere! Okay, so here's the story:

**DISCLAIMER: **Well, I _do_ own Rez, Percy, Suki, Zander, Suzie, and Nick, giving me extensions to Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona, and Ragnorok, enabling the rights to Soul Eater, meaning I own it, right? Eh, it was worth a shot.

**Soul Eater: Future Resonance**

**Chapter 3**

"I hate this, I hate this, I HATE THIS!" Percy complained, rather loudly, annoying the heck out of his twin, who smacked him upside the head.

"Oh, shut up, Perce, we can't go to a _ball_ in jeans!" Rez said "we have to blend in."

"Yeah" Percy retorted "like a bunch of thirteen year olds" Nick coughed at this statement "_and fourteen year olds_" Percy exaggerated "are exactly what you'd find at a typical death scythe- meister party!"

"_Will _you two stop fighting; we need to keep a level head." Suki reasoned, her mother's conflict resolution instincts coming to her.

Rez, Percy, Suki, Zander, Suzie, and Nick were out doing the one thing the boys hated the most: shopping. Fancy shopping to be exact (even worse!). They all took their money, and walked to the nearest retail store.

"Okay, so let's split up. Boys go look for suits, girls go look for dresses." Suzie announced.

*Kay, so it's been a couple of hours, let's see how the shopping is going…*

"OUCH OUCH OUCH, BE CAREFUL!"

"Gosh, it's really stuck, how'd you get it on in the first place!"

"IF I KNEW, I'D BE OUT BY NOW, WOULDN'T I!"

"HA HA, YOU'RE BOTH SUCH IDIOTS!"

One could say that the shopping was not going very well for Percy. Okay, I'd say "the shopping" had a death wish for Percy. As of now, while Zander and Nick already had their suits, Percy was stuck. Literally. The suit jacket was too small on him, and as no one could understand how he got it on without a problem, he couldn't get it off. Now Percy was trying to wiggle out of it, while Zander was (fruitlessly) trying to pull it off of him. Nick was no help, he was on the ground laughing, taking the occasional break to point out the obvious. So far, he said that "it's stuck", "it's too small", and "that's gonna take a while to get off". He now added to the "collection" by stating that they're both idiots. Thanks Nick.

It had taken all of Zander's restraint and Percy's will power for Percy not to transform his arm into a blade and cut himself free. As Zander pointed out, they couldn't very well afford _another_ suit.

"VICTORY!"

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Zander had now officially yanked Percy free of the evil jacket, and it hurt. A lot. And Nick obviously found Percy's pain funny, and his laughter never ceased. If anything, it became louder.

"Be quiet, or you will be forced to leave the store!" An annoyed saleslady said to the boys.

Percy sighed. Now he'd have to try on another suit.

_Do I ever win?_

Meanwhile…

"What do you think?" Rez inquired to her friends. She had on a knee length purple dress that went into light ruffles below the torso.

"Too young." Suki stated.

"Too purple." Suzie complained.

"No." the girls said simultaneously.

"UGH!" Rez groaned as she did a 180 and stomped back into the dressing room to try on _yet another_ dress.

_And of course_ Rez thought _Suki and Suzie already found dresses!_

This was not a very good day for the Evans kids.

Rez tore off her dress and replaced it with a new one. Once she fixed it up, she stepped outside, tossed her arms up in a V position, and let them drop back to her sides.

"Ta da, is it good or not?" Rez asked tiredly.

Suki and Suzie smiled.

"Perfect" The two said proudly.

Rez's eyes widened, as she spun around to face the mirror. She grinned.

_YES!_

1.9234 Hours Later back at Kid's house…

45 minutes after Rez found her dress, Percy FINALLY got a good suit that didn't kill him, much to his and Zander's relief, and Nick's disappointment. With all their bags, it took them about 15 minutes to get back to the house. They had called a meeting to discuss a plan in the living room.

"First off, where is the party?" Percy questioned. Everybody looked at each other. In their haste, the parents hadn't told their kids where they were going. Luckily, Suzie had the answer.

"They're in Mohave, Arizona."

"Yeah, out of town my butt, more like out of state!" Percy grumbled.

"Now how are we going to get there!" Suki complained.

After a minute of silence, Zander spoke up.

"We could use my dad's car…"

"WHAT!" Came the shocked reply from the rest of the group.

"Yeah, and who would drive, smarty? None of us has our license!" Nick said.

"So? I can drive… kinda… well, well enough to get us there and back safely." Zander defended.

"Are you kidding, I'm not getting into a car with you behind the wheel!" Suzie cried.

"Gee, thanks, sis."

"Unfortunately, I think we have no choice." Rez said.

"Sweet!" Zander exclaimed, fist pumping the air.

Suzie face palmed at her brother's excitement. "Oh, god, we're gonna be killed before we even _get_ to the party!"

Rez smirked. The plan was officially in action.

**A/N-** THIS TOOK ME TWO DAYS! Why? BECAUSE MY SISTER STOLE THE COMPUTER! DARN YOU BELLATRIX! (Geez, I'm still on about that!) But seriously, now all of a sudden everyone needs the computer! Gosh! Talk about irony! I'm so upset, all the names and terms that I used (such as Rez and meister) aren't in the spell check of this computer! So now EVERYTHING is spelled wrong! Grrrrr. (EVEN 'GRRRRR' IS SPELLED WRONG!) Anywaaaaay… thanks to my cousin for editing, and thanks to everyone who reviewed:

**GenuineSparklez: **Go traps! Wait, that's not right… and as much as I love Kid, I'd mess up his room too! Aw, now I feel guilty! Oh, it'll pass! Ha ha, some Kid fan I am! And thanks also for adding me to favorite authors! I'm so glad you like my stories so much!

**Mikitsan- **They're definitely gonna go and save their parents butts! I love kid power! But I don't mean Kid power, although I love that too! And you're welcome, I hope you like them!

**Rin Winters- **Thanks, I hope this chapter qualifies to your definition of "awesome"! Okay, I REALLY hope that made sense!

**Rockstar55555- **Ha ha, were you thinking of Rez and Zander too?

**Mynamebecait09-** Woah, your name passes spell check! Cool! Anyway, thanks, I am over obsessive over Harry Potter, hence the author's note at the top of the chapter! And don't worry, the whole want to read but too busy thing happens to me all the time!

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review! Playing sports with my friends means you have a death wish! BYYYYE!


	4. Chapter 4 SPECIAL BONUS

**A/N- **Heeeey! This is my FASTEST update! I'm actually writing this the same day that chapter 3 came up! Whoooo! And for the record, Rez and Percy are around eight years old in this bonus. This is a flashback about when Rez and Percy's statuses was found out. I hope you enjoy this special bonus!

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Soul Eater, then I'd have my laptop back. Okay, maybe not, but I don't, so I don't. Wait…

**Soul Eater: Future Resonance**

**Chapter 4**

**SPECIAL BONUS!**

As far as anyone was concerned, it was just another regular Saturday. Rez and Percy were watching TV, while Soul and Maka were sitting outside talking. Rez and Percy were arguing about what to watch.

"I wanna watch Hannah Montana!" Rez whined.

"Well I wanna watch Avatar! (The cartoon, not the movie) Percy complained.

"Spongebob?" Rez suggested after a moment of silent staring.

"Works for me!" Percy said happily, reaching for the remote.

As Percy picked up the remote, there was a flash, and Percy tossed the remote in the air. When the light subsided, the sight that greeted Rez and Percy made them jump and scream.

" WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY ARM!" Percy cried.

"HOW'D YOU DO THAT!" Rez asked, shocked.

"I DON'T KNOW, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Where Percy's normal arm once was, now held a scythe blade. It had a jagged pattern with a deep red the color of Percy's eyes on top, and a shock white on the bottom. After a few moments of staring at the blade, Rez and Percy smiled.

"Cool!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

"Think we should tell mom and dad?" Percy asked.

"Well, mom said to tell her and dad if anything happens to us, and your arm just turned into a blade, so I guess that qualifies as "something". But, it's your arm, so do what you want." Rez reasoned.

"Good point, let's go!" Percy said, rushing outside.

The twins ran until they saw their parents.

"MOM DAD CHECK OUT MY ARM!" Percy yelled in excitement.

Soul and Maka turned towards their frantic son, seeing his scythe blade.

"Woah!" Maka exclaimed.

"That's awesome, you're a weapon!" Soul said.

"A _what_?" Percy and Rez asked at the same time.

"A weapon is a person who has the ability to transform in to, well, a weapon." Maka explained. "Your dad is a weapon, too. HE's a scythe just like you, Perce."

"AWESOME!" Percy exclaimed.

"Can we see!" Rez asked excitedly.

"Sure, but we'll have to go inside." Soul said.

Rez and Percy ran so fast they practically left a trail of dust behind. Soul and Maka laughed at their hyperactive children.

Once inside, Soul transformed into his weapon form, Maka catching him. Rez and Percy's mouths dropped open. Once they recovered, the room was a flurry of excited words.

Rez just stared at her arm. "No fair, why don't I get a cool arm!"

"Well, that's because you're not a weapon. At least, we're not sure yet." Soul said.

"Aw, man!" Rez whined.

"Maka frowned, then her expression softened. "Actually" she said, smiling "you're not a weapon, because you're a meister!"

"Hey, that's great!" Soul said, reverting back to human form.

"Okay, now what's that!" Rez asked.

"A meister is a special person who has large soul waves and can wield a weapon." Maka explained, yet again.

"Which is what your mom is." Soul added.

"So, my soul is bigger than most humans?" Rez clarified.

"It's stronger, to be more precise, but that's basically the idea." Soul confirmed.

"Sweet!" Rez said, still very excited. "So I can use Percy or dad?"

"Well, your soul waves have to match with your weapon or meister, and not everyone is compatible in that sense. You guys will have to go to a special school to meet that partner, and train with them to hunt down kishin, who are humans who have turned evil." Maka said.

"Special school? As in no Alice?" Rez asked, referring to her personal public enemy number one.

"No Alice." Maka said, smiling.

"Yes!"

"Are we like superheroes?" Percy asked.

"Only cooler." Soul said "Superheroes are fictional people with powers that people make up. Weapons and meisters are the real deal, and much more realistic."

Rez and Percy grinned. At that moment, they knew that their lives have just become more complicated. More interesting. And much… _cooler._

**A/N-** And thus, the story of how the Evans kids discovered their true forms! Just as a bonus, I hope you guys liked it! And since this is a bonus, I have a few questions for you guys:

In Avatar (the cartoon on Nickelodeon), does anyone know how old Aang and Katara are? 'Cause I think they're 12, but my sister thinks they're older. Does anyone know?

Just out of curiosity, what some reminds you most of Soul Eater? I'll give you my answer next chapter.

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! NIKKI HEAT IS NOT A REAL PERSON YOU PSYCOPATHIC FREAK (talking to the TV screen)! Byyyye!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-** Heeeey! Guess where I'm typing this from… MY LAPTOP! WHOOOOOHOOOO! I just asked my friend if she would trust a 14 year old to drive a car with another 14 year old and four 13 year olds in it, and she was so confused! She was asking me if I was planning on driving, and I had to explain to that it was in a story I wrote, and she said that it depended on the situation, so I told her, minus the part about witches, weapons, death scythes, meisters, and Death City, since she doesn't watch/read or know about Soul Eater. It was pretty funny. I'm so depressed, I'm missing Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire to write this… *sniff sniff* Okay, then, enough with my petty complaints, enjoy the chapter (god, I'm emotionally challenged!)!

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Soul Eater, then I would be able to have kid over my house, and he'd be preeeeety freaked out about the Kid plushie I own… so no, not yet…

Soul Eater: Future Resonance

Chapter 5

"Oh, Suze, just open your eyes!" Rez chastised.

"No! No, no, no, no, NO!" Suzie protested.

"Oh, come on, Zander didn't kill us yet, and we're almost there, we'll be fine!" Suki added. 

"NO!"

"Yet! Really, why do you have to say 'yet', I'm not gonna crash! Have a bit of confidence!" Zander complained.

"Sorry!" Suki said.

"Everybody shut up before we _do_ crash!" Percy said.

"EEP!" Suzie squeaked.

Zander was at the wheel, and Nick was in the passenger seat. Behind them, Rez, Suki, and Suzie sat in the backseat, with Suzie in the middle, Rez to her right, and Suki to her left. Percy was sitting alone in the "back-back" of the car. Suzie hasn't yet opened her eyes, despite being in the car for over two hours.

"Okay, now this is just ridiculous, Suze!" Rez said.

"No it's not, my brother is driving a car that I'm in, and you're crazy if you think I like this at all!" Suzie complained.

"Well, better this than our parents getting killed!" Nick pointed out.

"Well, that's a good point… but I'm still not opening my eyes!" Suzie replied after a moment of silence.

Rez sighed. "WOAH! That is the biggest bookstore I've ever seen!"

"Where!" Suzie exclaimed, excited, as she shared Rez's love for books. She yanked her hands off her face and opened her eyes.

"And that's how you do that." Rez said, smiling.

"Oh, no!" Suzie said.

"But you're not dead, are you?" Percy asked.

"I guess not… yet…" Suzie admitted.

"Okay, does NO BODY have confidence in my driving!" Zander exclaimed, tossing his hands up in the process.

"HANDS ON THE WHEEL!" Everyone save for Zander yelled simultaneously.

"SORRY!" Zander yelled back, slapping his hands back on the steering wheel.

About an hour later, they arrived at their destination, a huge mansion decorated in silver, practically shimmering.

"We're here." Zander announced after putting his foot down on the brakes.

"THANK SHINIGAMI!" Suzie yelled. "Move, move, move!" She exclaimed to Rez, scrambling to get out of the car before Zander could change his mind and go for a joy ride.

Rez leaped out of the car to avoid being trampled by her hyper friend and smoothed out her dress. She was wearing a near floor length crimson red dress. It had seemingly splashes of black and a small ruffle around the slit of the dress starting slightly below the knees. She had placed a pearl embroidered headband in her hair. Her long white hair was left down for the occasion and was slightly wavy from her usual braid.

"Ready?" Rez asked.

"Ready." Her friends and brother echoed.

_Crashing parties has never been this cool... hey, if this was a TV show, that would be a pretty good signature quote for it…_ Rez thought as she approached the entrance of the massive mansion. They slipped in without being noticed.

"Wow, really suckish security, huh?" Nick pointed out.

"Sure is." Percy replied.

"I wonder where the ballroom is…" Suzie thought out loud.

At that moment, they heard a woman telling her date "Oh, that ballroom across the hallway is just gorgeous!"

It took all of the kids' willpower not to burst out laughing from the irony and the perfect timing of it all.

"Okay then" Rez said, suppressing a giggle "Across the hall we go!"

The six of them walked into the packed ballroom. They looked around in awe. The only thing that would make their visit better is if they were actually _invited… _and if it wasn't a life or death situation… oh well.

Suzie turned to see Nick practically drooling. He was staring at the food table. She smacked his arm.

"Nick, no!" Suzie said.

"But I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyy!" Nick complained.

"Didn't I tell you to eat before we left!"

"Yeah, but I wasn't hungry then!"

Rez, Suki, Zander and Percy rolled their eyes.

"Well that's just too bad, you can't eat anything now!" Suzie continued.

"Why not!" Nick exclaimed.

"Because- because we're on a mission for shinigami's sake! And also because I'm your meister and I say so!"

"Oh, that's just not fair!"

"Will you two stop being so immature!" Suki interjected.

"Well, technically, they're in a mother-son situation, and Nick is being the immature one where as Suze is being the mature one..." Rez countered.

"YOU"RE NOT HELPING!" Percy accused.

Zander face palmed. "Shut up… just shut up…"

"Well, you know what-"Rez began to Percy.

"I SAID SHUT UP! WE'RE NOT GOING TO GET ANYTHING DONE IF WE KEEP ACTING LIKE THIS!" Zander yelled.

"He's right, you guys, do you want the mission to be blown just because we can't stop fighting?" Suki added.

Everyone was silent.

"Yeah, okay." Rez said.

"Good." Zander and Suki said together.

"Let's split up and scope the place for any possible witches." Rez said.

After looking for about 15 minutes, Rez separated from Suki as Percy left Zander, and the twins met up near one of the tables in the towards the back of the room.

"Find anything?" Rez asked.

"Nope." Percy replied. "You?"

"Nope." Rez answered.

The two stood in silence for a moment until…

"Oh, no!" Percy gasped suddenly.

"What!" Rez asked wide eyed.

"Dad, three o'clock!" Percy replied.

"Where!" Rez exclaimed, looking to her right.

"No, there!" Percy said, pointing to his left.

"That's nine o'clock, you idiot!"

"I really don't think that matters right now, under the table!" Percy countered slightly annoyed, dragging his sister under the empty table.

From the crack between the end of the table cloth and the cleanly polished floor the twins saw a familiar pair of black shoes make their way closer to the table. Suddenly the steps stopped in front of the table. Rez cringed; afraid of what was to come. The feet soon turned away, and went in the opposite direction. Rez and Percy let out the breaths that they were holding.

"Oh, thank shinigami" Rez breathed.

"Sure thing." Percy replied.

After they were sure their dad was a safe distance away, they crawled out from under the table. They were met by the strange looks of Suki and Zander who were staring at them.

"Um… hi…" Rez said.

"Hi?" Suki asked.

"We had a close encounter with our dad…" Percy trailed off, signaling the table.

"Ah." Zander replied.

Rez and Percy stood up and brushed themselves off. Then they met up with Suzie and Nick.

"So, just recapping, nobody found _anything!_" Rez asked exasperated.

"Nope." Everyone else replied.

"Well, what are we going to do! We didn't find the witch, we didn't figure out her plan, we don't know how to stop her, our plan's going down the drain, and we won't be able to do _anything!_" Suzie whined, clearly upset and worried.

"Don't worry, we still have time!" Zander reassured his sister.

"How do you know that! We don't know _anything_!" Suzie replied.

"Don't worry" Suki said "We'll find a way, we always do, don't we?"

Suzie gave a small smile. "I guess your right…"

"You know, Suze" Rez said "You've been pretty freaked out lately, you've gotta calm down! Keep a level head, you'll be back to normal Suze in no time… if that made sense at all…"

Suzie shrugged and smiled again. "Eh, I'm working on it."

"Hey, what's up with you, Nick? You haven't said something sarcastic or made fun of Suze in a while, are you sick or something?' Percy asked.

Nick did not reply, a twisted and pained look on his face.

Suzie sighed. "Oh, go ahead."

"YES!" Nick exclaimed, throwing his arms around Suzie in a hug. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" He continued before running off to the food table.

Suzie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh, gosh, I'd better go with him before he chokes to death." She said and began to walk after Nick.

Suki and Rez laughed. "Boys are crazy!" Suki joked.

"Hurtful!" Percy said.

"Hello, still here!" Zander added.

"We know!" Suki said brightly.

Rez high fived her. Suki brought her hand up to her ear, and then gasped.

"Oh no!" Suki exclaimed. "My earring is gone! I gotta find it!"

Suki left frantically, staring intently at the ground in search for the missing piece of jewelry.

Zander rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and _boys_ are the crazy ones! I'd better go help her before she has a panic attack…" He said, trailing Suki.

Rez frowned. "You know, I can't shake the feeling that something really really bad is gonna happen…"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!" A (very angry) voice said from behind them.

Rez and Percy quickly spun around surprised. They turned to see an angry Soul behind them, his arms crossed staring at them.

"That could be it…" Percy trailed off.

"Yeah…" Rez replied.

"Well!" Soul prompted.

"Oh, right!" Rez said, immediately alert. "Dad, it's a-"

All of a sudden, walls and bars slammed out of seemingly nowhere, surrounding the three and separating them from the rest of the party guests.

"-Trap…" Rez finished weakly.

The real battle had officially begun.

**A/N-** Ta da! I ended up finishing this _while_ watching Harry Potter! Win/win scenario, YAAAAAY! You wanna know something scarier than being caught by your dad at a ball you were not supposed to be at, then getting locked up in a metal cage/room/thingy? Being double Im-ed by your two close friends, who just so happen to be cousins… now _that's _scary! Nobody answered my question about which song reminds you most of Soul Eater, so I'm gonna keep that question going for another chapter, 'cause I can! I now have _two_ songs, so I'll tell you those next chapter. And I want to thank everyone in advance for answering my Avatar question, I have officially proved the ages to myself and my sister (Avatar marathons are AWESOME!), so thanks again! Also thanks to my totally cheesin' awesome cousin for editing and thanks to everyone who reviewed:

**KittyAttack-** Thank you thank you thank you!

**Mynamebecait09-** Sank you veeeeery much!

**Chloexo-** No. Comment.

**Rin Winters-** Poor Percy… poor tortured Percy! That happened to me while I was trying on a dress for my cousin's wedding, I just noticed now that I took out my pain on him! GAAA IM SORRY PERCY! Ha ha. Thank you, and I hope you liked the new chapter!

**Neptune Sea-** I totally agree, I used to love Hannah Montana, but now me and my best friend agree it's turned suckish, pathetic, and boring! Avatar totally kicks butt! Oh, and thank you sooo much for adding this to favorite stories!

**Webidolchui94-** Ha ha, I assure you I am not Gabby! And I'm really glad you liked it and took note to the characters! And thanks also for adding this to story alert and favorite stories, it means a lot that you like this so much!

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review! Cedric Diggory kicks Edward Cullen's butt any day! Byyyye!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-** Heeeey! If you saw the 'complete' in the story info, well, it's true, the last chapter of Soul Eater: Future Resonance! I hope you guys liked it as much as I loved writing it! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing, it kept me going the whole story! This is officially the first chapter story I have finished! WHOO! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Soul Eater, I would just _say_ that the next English manga chapter came out in September, I wouldn't tease the readers by saying that it came August 10th, and then have them SEARCH THE INTERNET FOR OVER AN HOUR JUST TO FIND OUT IT WAS THE JAPANEESE VERSION COMING OUT! WAAAA! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME! (Yeah, so that basically translates into "I don't own Soul Eater, and I REEEEEEEEALLY need to read the next chapter!)

**Soul Eater: Future Resonance**

**Chapter 6**

"-Trap…"

"Oh, sh…" Soul mumbled.

The three looked around them to see that they were encased in the end of the ballroom, cut off from the others by a seemingly large metal door. This only meant trouble.

"Well, I didn't see this coming…" Percy said.

"Aw, man, what are we gonna do!" Rez whined.

"Hello." A voice came from the shadows.

A girl that looked to be around 18 years old stepped out. Her blond hair flowed out from a ponytail and her black eyes were piercing.

Soul abruptly transformed both arms into scythe blades. "Who are you?" He demanded.

The girl just smiled. "Oh, I think you know the answer to that."

"Are you a witch?" Soul asked angrily, Rez and Percy standing behind him.

"No." The girl answered curtly.

"Do you have any evidence to prove that you're not a witch?"

"Do you have any evidence to prove that I _am_ a witch?"

Soul was stuck there. He was very intense, easy to be in charge of a questioning, but he had to have proof that this was the witch the kids told him about.

Rez put a hand on his shoulder. "I've got it from here, dad." Rez walked up to the table the witch in question was sitting at. She slapped her hands on the flat of the table and leaned forward like Beckett in a murder interrogation (For all of you who don't watch Castle, Beckett is the detective that Castle is paired up with and one of my two favorite characters) with a very serious face on.

"Listen lady, are you a witch or not?"

"No."

"LIAR!"

"Excuse me!"

"Your soul isn't that of a meister or weapon, but a human. A human wouldn't even _know_ about this party, let alone be able to find it." Rez smirked. "You can't keep your soul protect on for too long and not expect someone to notice, witch."

Soul and Percy were shocked. Not only had Rez been able to use soul perception, but she got the truth out in less than a minute.

The witch (no longer in question) smiled evilly as Rez backed up towards her dad and brother.

"Smart girl, there, wouldn't you agree, Soul Eater" She said wickedly as she stood up. She turned towards the kids. "Vector arrow." The two yelped and just barley dodged the deadly arrows.

"MEDUSA!" Soul yelled shocked.

"Close. I transferred my soul into my daughter's body." She chuckled. "You didn't think I would die without getting revenge on you and your little meister for causing me so much trouble, did you?"

_Daughter? _Soul thought_ Then that means… Crona has a sister… who's also her mother… huh, poor Crona…_

"You mean like Giriko." Soul said.

Rez looked at Percy questioningly, as if to say "who!"

"The oaf who worked for my sister! Of course not, that buffoon transferred his memories, I transferred my soul. And _I_ only had to do it once." Medusa replied.

Percy gave Rez a look as to say "well, there's your answer".

Rez gasped, suddenly sensing another presence behind her and Percy. She shrieked as a hand wrapped around her neck, pulling her off the ground, the same for Percy, who was being suspended in the other hand. The familiar werewolf had come out of seemingly nowhere, and was now holding the twins by their necks.

"How cute." Medusa said to Soul. "You had kids. I wonder who the mother is."

Aggravated, Rez transferred her weight to her right leg, and kicked Free in the… place you_ really_ don't want to get kicked in. Free yelled and dropped the two.

"That little kick can't keep me for long, you will soon die! 'cause I'm immortal!" Free said after he straightened up.

"So reliable, immortal werewolves. "Medusa said "They don't die on you like certain frog witches."

"Well at least one of you is dead." Soul spat "Ready to join her?"

Rez and Percy were confused. They didn't know what the heck was going on.

Medusa laughed. "Yeah, a meister-less weapon and two little kids. I'm so scared."

"Don't forget that they are the age that Maka and I were when we killed your sister." Soul shot back.

Correction: Rez and Percy were EXTREMLEY confused.

"HA, that pathetic excuse for a witch! It's too insulting to even consider comparing me to her! I'm going to kill you, and your children. VECTOR ARROW!"

Rez and Percy ducked to avoid the rain of arrows, then hopped up and leapt to the side as they came back. Percy transformed his arm into a scythe and cut them.

"Rez, you're gonna have to wield your brother!" Soul said.

"What!" Rez and Percy yelled. "How do we do that, we're not even partners, how could that work!" Rez yelled.

"You're twins" Soul explained "You two have a resonance link, partners or not. You two can fight together."

"Okay…" Rez said

"Don't have to tell me twice." Percy added as he transformed into his full scythe form. Rez caught him and realized that she didn't have any difficulties holding him. She smiled. _I can totally do this!_

"Oh, my" Medusa said mockingly, looking at Rez "I'd recognize those eyes anywhere. You married your pathetic meister, didn't you!" She began to laugh.

Soul jumped in her direction and sliced at her, slightly cutting her waist as she was distracted.

"You're done talking." He said darkly.

Rez and Percy figured that he could take her on his own for now. They turned around to face Free and blocked his sharp claws just before they made contact with Rez.

"Holy-!"

He kept swiping at them, giving them no opening to attack. Rez barley managed to avoid his constant attacks.

"This is just RIDICULOUS!" Rez cried out. She faked to the left, then as he reached over to slice, she quickly pulled Percy over to the right, and made a clean swipe at the werewolf, cutting off his hand.

"AARG, NOT AGAIN! No matter, no matter, it's okay, because I'm immortal!" Free cried.

Rez grimaced. This 'I'm immortal' stuff was getting on her last nerve. As he was recovering, Rez used the bottom of Percy's staff to hit Free in the chest, sending him flying backwards. She took this opportunity to check on how her dad was doing. He didn't look like he was winning. Not losing, but certainly not winning.

_Dad can only do close combat without mom, that can't be enough to defeat a witch. I'd bet we'd have a better advantage…_

They quietly ran behind Medusa while Free was standing, and swiftly swiped slightly below the back of her knees, cutting her Achilles tendon. She cried out as she fell to the ground. Soul looked up to see Rez standing behind Medusa's crumpled form with a smug smile on her face.

"Yeah, Rez!" Percy's voice sounded from his scythe form.

"We'll have a better advantage from a bit of a distance, we'll take her." Rez told Soul.

Soul looked reluctant, but then sighed. "I think you're right." He turned to Free and charged right as the werewolf came towards the three, a small dent in his chest.

"Man, you've got a strong arm, Rez!" Percy commented.

"Thanks!" She replied.

Medusa suddenly shot back up.

"WHAT! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" Rez cried. She thought that cutting the Achilles tendon permanently disabled leg movement. She looked to see Medusa's limp legs hanging about an inch above the floor. An arrow shaped "tail" was holding her up and moving her.

"Look, she'll have a limited range of movement! Keep that in mind!" Percy told Rez.

"Got it!" She confirmed.

"Never underestimate the power of a witch, children!" Medusa spat.

She raised her arms up and two arrows started spinning around one another, forming the shape of a drill. She commanded it to shoot towards the twins.

Rez's eyes widened, and she froze in her spot.

"REZ!" Percy's yell brought her back to her senses. She swiftly swiped Percy down, cutting the arrows before they could make contact with either one of them.

"Thanks, Perce!" Rez called.

"No problem!" Percy replied.

"AARG!" Rez turned to see that Soul had been knocked over by Free.

"DAD!" She called out.

"REZ, LOOK OUT!" Percy yelled.

She had left her back open, and medusa had taken advantage of it. Rez snapped around, but not fast enough to avoid the vector arrow heading straight towards her. It cut across her right side, leaving a large and deep gash.

"AH!" She cried as she stumbled back. She gasped for breath, while keeping her hand to her side to subside the bleeding. Blood leaked out from between her fingers, staining her already red dress.

"REZ, ARE YOU OKAY!" Percy and Soul yelled.

"I'm fine." She grunted, taking her hand off her bleeding side and charging towards Medusa once more…

Meanwhile, with everyone else…

"Zander!" Suki called to her friend. He turned around at mention of his name and walked towards the distressed Suki.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Have you seen Rez? I'm really worried!" She asked frantically.

Zander frowned. "Not since we met 20 minutes ago… come to think of it, I haven't seen Percy either…"

"Oh no…" Suki and Zander said simultaneously.

They rushed over to Suzie and Nick. Nick was currently choking and Suzie was trying to help him. Nick looked to have finally swallowed, and Suzie looked relieved.

"YOU GUYS!" Suki yelled.

"WHAT!" Suzie yelled back in exaggerated loudness that matched Suki's.

"Have you seen Rez and Percy?" Zander asked.

Suzie shook her head. "Nope. Have you?" She asked Nick.

"No, me either. Why?" He replied.

"They're missing!" Suki exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Suzie and Nick yelled together.

"What do we do!" Suki asked.

Zander sighed. "I think it's time we tell the parents."

Suki immediately ran to Tsubaki. "MOM!" She yelled.

Tsubaki turned around with a surprised look on her face. "Suki! What are you doing here, you're supposed to be at Kid's house!"

"IT'SATRAPTHEPARTYTHEWHOLETHINGIT''REINTROUBLE-"

"Woah, Suki, calm down! Now tell me again what happened!" Tsubaki said holding her hands up in front of her.

"And I think you kid's had better start from the beginning." Kid said, Suzie and Zander in tow.

8 Minutes Later

"So it's all a trick!" Kid said shocked.

"Yeah! I mean, think about it! Shibusen's most powerful weapons and meisters and a shinigami all vulnerable! It's a witch's field day!" Suzie elaborated.

"Wait, and exactly _what_ were you trying to say about Rez and Percy, Suki?" Tsubaki asked calmly.

"What happened to Rez and Percy!" Maka asked, scared for her kids.

"They're missing! We think they might have been captured!" Suki said, now on the brink of tears.

Maka paled. "No…"

"Wait, where's Soul…?" Black Star asked.

Maka shot up and frantically spun around to look within the ballroom. Soul was nowhere in sight. She felt tears come to her eyes and she fell back on the floor, her face in her hands. Tsubaki sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder, comforting her.

"Maka, Soul can keep himself and the kids safe, I'm sure they'll be fine." She said reassuringly.

"And if I know anything about Rez, It's that she'll never give up, let alone let herself get killed." Suki added.

"Same with Percy, a witch'll be no match for them." Zander added to Suki's addition.

_I hope…_ Maka thought.

Back with Soul, Rez, Percy, Medusa, and Free (Hey, it's a party! No pun intended)

"Give up now, children, and I promise I'll make your death quick and easy." Medusa said evily.

"Not gonna happen!" Rez yelled.

"We'll give up when you get some _real_ fighting skills. Oops, sorry, we should give you a fair chance, shouldn't we?" Percy said.

"Insolent children must be punished." Medusa said wickedly. "You two should have accepted my generous offer when you had the chance!"

She aimed another attack at them, which Rez countered. She dove under Medusa's leg, and before she could react, Rez cut the head of her arrow tail, and thw witch lost balance and fell back to the ground.

Rez smirked. "You're soul is mine!" She brought Percy down, cutting from Medusa's right shoulder to the left side of her waist. She seemed to dissolve into ribbons that swirled around each other, then disappeared, leaving a purple soul in her place.

Rez grinned. _Finally!_ She thought.

"Way to go, Perce!" Rez said to her brother.

"You too!" He exclaimed. He turned back into his human form. "How's your side?" He asked concerned.

Rez turned to look at her waist. The bleeding had seemed to subside a little, but was still bleeding. "Eh, I'll be fine. I hope dad's okay!"

They turned to see Soul still fighting Free.

"Your measly attacks can't hurt me! Because I'm-" Free began.

"IMMORTAL, WE KNOW!" Soul yelled before bringing his arm across Free's stomach, cutting his torso from his legs, causing him to explode into black dust.

Soul frowned. "Weird…" He said. He turned and rushed over to Rez and Percy and hugged them.

"Are you two okay!" He exclaimed.

"We're fine, dad!" Rez said, hugging back.

"Rez is hurt!" Percy said.

"Where!" Soul asked, pulling away. Percy gestured to Rez's side, and Soul stared to examine it.

"I'm fine; it's not that ba- OW!" Rez began. She exclaimed when Soul's fingers made contact with her wound, sending searing pain through her whole right side.

"I wouldn't say that, it looks pretty bad…" Soul started.

_Please don't say stitches, pleeeeeeease don't say stitches…! _Rez thought.

"…You're probably gonna need stitches." Soul finished.

_DANG IT!_

"What! No, I hate stitches, they _sew you up,_ I don't need them!" She protested.

"Oh, yes you do! They're not that bad, I had to get them _all across my chest_ when I was your age, you'll be fine, trust me." Soul said.

Rez shuddered. "Fine." She grumbled.

"We've gotta find a way to get out of here." Percy said.

At that moment, the wall that held them faded out and disappeared, the caster of the spell now dead.

"Well, that was surprisingly easy…" Percy said, impressed.

"You must use this power for good, not evil!" Rez declared.

"YOU GUYS ARE OKAY!" Rez, Percy, and Soul looked up to see Maka running towards them. She grabbed the three into a hug. Rez hugged back with all her might. She's never been so happy to see her mom.

"Oh, thank shinigami you are alive! Are you okay, what happened!" Maka exclaimed.

After explaining everything to her, Maka put her hands up in mock defeat.

"Okay, okay, okay, let me see if I've got this." She said "The witch was Medusa's soul in her other daughter that's not Crona's body, Free is still alive, Eruka's dead, Rez used Percy in battle and it worked, Rez used soul perception, she beat _you_ out in an interrogation, Rez and Percy defeated Medusa _for good_, Percy got his first witch's soul, and Free exploded into black dust?"

"Yeah, pretty much!" Soul confirmed.

"Wow…" Maka said stunned. "Okay, now what's up with the black dust thing?"

Soul shrugged. "I dunno, I guess that's his way of dying… for now at least…"

"After all…" Percy began.

"He's immortal!" Rez and Percy finished, with extra exaggeration.

Soul and Maka laughed. "Let's go home now." Maka said.

"Good idea." Soul said. The four walked over to the door, when suddenly he stopped.

"Wait a minute" He said "How did you all get here in the first place?"

Rez and Percy looked at each other, each signaling for the other to explain.

"Oh, you know, we drove Kid's car here." Rez said, trying to make it sound natural hoping it wouldn't make her parents m-

"YOU WHAT!" Soul and Maka yelled.

-Never mind!

"Run!" Percy yelled to Rez. The twins dashed outside and started frantically looking for their car.

Soul facepalmed and Maka sighed as they ran after their kids.

Back in the ballroom…

"Oh, no!" Suki suddenly exclaimed after everything had calmed down and everyone was leaving.

"What happened!" Zander asked, still freaked out about the night's events.

"I still never found my earring!"

It was a few days after the ball fiasco. Rez had come back from her surgery (done by the one and only Professor Stein, yes, still Professor, much to Soul and Maka's discomfort) and was now in her room reading, claiming she missed out on way too much reading time while she was in the hospital. Soul and Maka were somewhere unknown to Percy, and Percy was sitting on the couch watching Avatar.

_Man, _Percy thought, _over 5 years of watching this show and it still never get's old!_

He was at the best part of the episode when the doorbell rang. Percy groaned and got up from his comfortable spot to go answer it. When he opened the door, he was met by a woman with white hair and blue eyes that had a cold look to them. Percy didn't like her already.

"My my, Soul, using your tool blood has altered your growth, I see." She said.

"First off, it's _weapon _blood, not _tool_ blood, and second, I'm not Soul. I'm his son." Percy said, immediately annoyed.

"Ah, Soul had a son. Where is he?" The woman asked, her expression never changing.

"Twins, actually." Rez said, stepping beside her brother. "And that depends who's asking."

"My, and rude children at that."

"Listen, Lady-"Percy began, jumping to his sister's defense.

The mystery woman's eyes narrowed slightly.

Rez and Percy turned to see Soul standing behind them, a somewhat shocked expression mixed with anger and hatred on his face.

"Soul."

"Mother."

"MOTHER!"

**A/N- **Ta da! The last chapter of Future Resonance! Don't worry, I would NEVER just leave off a story with a cliffhanger like that! Look out for the sequel, Future Resonance: Family Affairs! Thanks to my cousin, for editing the whole story (and this EXTREMLEY LONG CHAPTER!), and thanks to everyone that reviewed:

KittyAttack- I totally agree! My friend, an ex-twilight fan, says, and I quote, "REAL MEN DON'T SPARKLE!"! I TOTALLY AGREE! I listened to Young, and you're right, it is totally like Soul Eater, it's scary!

Frankenstein's Mom- Ha ha, so true, the worst time for quality family time! I keep thinking it'll be fun to watch Cedric die, to see "Edward" die too, but then I always almost cry, because I LOVE CEDRIC, EDWARD CULLEN OR NOT!

BitterDevil- Thanks so much for adding this to favorite stories, it means so much to know you like this so much!

Rin Winters- Thank you! And as for what happened to Rez, Percy, and Soul… well, you just found out! YAY!

Imontague- Thanks so much!

Mynamebecait09- Thank you! And don't worry about it! I used to do the same thing, but then I found out it was fun to read the author's notes! That is a pretty good song! It's so cute when you think of Soul saying it to Maka! Or any other pairing you would like!

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review! My Big Fat Greek Wedding never gets old! BYYYYYYE!


End file.
